Into the Dark
by TheSocialLoner
Summary: "It doesn't matter where we're going, because we're going there together. I don't care if I'm headed to an eternity of nothing, as long as you're there with me." NxI For Of Love And FanFiction


_If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied,_

_Then illuminate the 'No's on their vacancy signs._

_If there's no one beside you, when your soul embarks,_

_Then I'll follow you into the dark._

_I'll follow you into the dark._

_. . . _

The rebels had already lost the battle.

The commander had plastered a hopeful look upon his face for the troops' sake, but the grim truth darkened his eyes. The enemy army was cutting away at their defenses, and they were showing no signs of stopping their assault. And if they knew the enemy at all, which they did, each and every rebel who was still alive was sure they didn't take prisoners.

The battle wasn't over yet, but they were all already dead.

This didn't stop them from fighting back of course. It seemed that the unspoken group mentality was, "If I'm going down, I'm taking some of these mother fuckers down with me."

This was the exact thought going through a red headed rebel's head when she had bravely peeked her head out of the safety of her dugout in order to see where to aim her gun, only to be shot in the shoulder by enemy fire. She bit her lip as she fell backwards; determined not to show any signs of being in pain. Using her unharmed hand she assessed the injury. She was lucky, it wasn't fatal. Or at least it wouldn't be, if she hadn't already been sliced up by shrapnel from a grenade that had blown up nearby. She was bleeding out. She'd be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Goddammit, Izzy!"

Her emerald eyes turned their focus away from the hole in her shoulder, and were met with soft brown ones. Izzy let out a little sigh upon seeing her comrade who had been a few meters away from her the entire time. He had been alerted the second she had been hit, but it took him a moment to reach her due to the constant fire.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"You're hurt." He murmured, mostly to himself, "Goddammit you're hurt."

Disbelief resounded in his voice, along with sadness and anger. How could this happen? She was the one that was supposed to be strong. She was the one always putting on a happy face and pushing through even the toughest times. It was so surreal to him seeing her lying there so limply, ginger locks fanning her now pale face. Her lovely green eyes which used to dance with life whenever she told him a joke that only she understood were fading fast. She was so young. They both were. So why was it their job to die like this?

She slid her gaze away from his and directed it at somewhere distant, somewhere only visible to her. "Yeah, I am. And I'm dying."

"No you're not. You're not dying on me. I won't let you. I'm getting a medic." Panic rocked him to his core, and he began looking back and forth for any sign of someone who could help.

He started to get up, but she caught his arm.

"Don't." her voice broke, "Noah, just don't. I'm not going to last that long. I want you to be here with me."

Noah stopped, and sighed deeply. He would have argued with her, but he didn't want to spend these last moments fighting over whether to get her medical attention or not. Especially when he knew deep down that there was nothing anyone could have done for her.

"It's a shame," Izzy forced a grin, "I always wanted to die in an explosion."

Noah offered her a small smile and shook his head, "You're crazy."

They sat there for a moment, giving each other little reassuring looks, until she suddenly spoke.

"Where do you think we're going after this?"

It took a moment for him to understand what she meant. She was talking about the afterlife. He suddenly felt unsure of how to respond. He didn't believe in God, she knew that, but he wanted to give her some comfort in her final minutes.

"I don't know, Izzy." He whispered, dismayed and shaking, "I just don't know."

"So Noah-it-all doesn't know something. I never thought I'd see the day." She let out a dry humorless chuckle and then continued, "We're not going to heaven, I know that. We're horrible people."

"Don't say that!" Noah squeezed his eyes shut and raised his voice a little, struggling to think of what to tell her.

Finally, he started cautiously. "I-I don't know what comes after this. I don't know if we're going to heaven or hell. Fuck- I don't know if heaven and hell even _exist_. But it doesn't matter where we're going, because we're going there together. I don't care if I'm headed to an eternity of nothing, as long as you're there with me."

Izzy stared at him for a while, and finally let a few tears slide from her eyes. Finally, she responded weakly, "An eternity of nothing with you. That doesn't sound half bad."

He clutched her hand in his own. It was freezing cold.

"I'll meet you there."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Me: I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK? WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" And I would respond to your questions with, "DUDE, I DON'T FREAKIN KNOW."**

**But seriously, I don't quite have a background story. It's obviously some war AU but yeah… that's all I've got.**

**BTW, the quote at the top is from this song by Death Cab for Cutie, I think it's called Into the Dark. The rule for this month's OLAF was Heaven and Hell so… Eh, it just seemed to fit.**

** Meh, well this sucked. And I'm annoyed, because it's my first Nizzy writing and it freaking sucked! Seriously, my EvaxEzekial thing was better and I don't even like them together!**

**Blah :P **

**R&R please, and I will love you forever.**


End file.
